


got me stuck (all night long)

by jinyoungstuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Humor, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, accidental meetings, jaebum definitely doesn't have a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungstuan/pseuds/jinyoungstuan
Summary: Im Jaebum was pretty sure that his life was full of clichés, but this particular one, born from a few coincidental meetings on Saturday mornings too many, was especially bad.





	got me stuck (all night long)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boyknees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyknees/gifts).



> written for [boyknees](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boyknees) at [hyung-line fic exchange 2017](http://got-hyung.livejournal.com/)

In retrospect, Jaebum wasn’t sure what exactly led him to making out with _almost_ a stranger in an elevator (obvious reasons aside) – maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe the guy was just damn hot – but he was absolutely sure that he wasn’t going to regret it later.  
  
In the same retrospect, Mark knew _exactly_ what led him to making out with almost a stranger in an elevator – the tradition of their Saturday mornings _had_ to take them somewhere.  
  
  
i.  
  
  
Jaebum was wishing for a miracle, face pressed into his pillow and head strangely heavy from semi-hangover and earplugs he found somewhere in the back of drawer. If someone asked right now what was his biggest wish, it wouldn’t have been lottery millions, a new car; it wouldn’t have been even a fully paid student loan that was breathing into his neck – the only wish he had that morning was that the guys from the room above would stop their damn party at 8 in the morning on Saturday. Jaebum could’ve sworn he saw plaster falling from the ceiling onto his bed, because someone was a having a dance battle of some sorts (read: obnoxious stomping on the floor like a herd of drunk elephants), so he only sighed rolling out of the bed, rubbing his eyes in frustration.  
  
His roommate Jinyoung wasn’t there to listen to his rants, so Jaebum dragged himself to make his traditional morning coffee, now three times more coffee and less water to keep him on his feet, however, it felt disgustingly bitter; almost as bitter as he himself was about last night’s fiasco with some dude who ditched him in the club with a lame excuse of a bathroom break, leaving Jaebum panicking about having to pay for six bottles of beer and a whole lot of snacks.  
  
The coffee definitely lacked sugar, a gross amount of it that was supposed to make Jaebum’s jaw hurt from sweetness to help mending his half-broken heart, but there was an obstacle to that. An obstacle with a long title of _Im Jaebum Doesn’t Do Grocery Often Enough To Have Sugar And Jinyoung Is So Done With That He Hides His Stuff_.  
  
The nearest convenience store was just a few steps away from the dormitory, Jaebum only had to force himself out of the door and so he did, carelessly throwing his favorite red hoodie and the first clean sweatpants within his reach on himself, not even bothering to find some decent shoes – it was 8:17 AM and 7-eleven staff, which mostly consisted of part-timing students anyway, couldn’t give less fucks about him appearing there in worn out pink slippers.  
  
Jaebum left his room with a bang, slamming the door shut as loudly as he could – if he wasn’t allowed to sleep at these ungodly hours of weekend, he wasn’t planning to hold himself back either.  
  
(Talk about being petty, but that was what he was infamous for.)  
  
Another disadvantage of this dorm was that they had only one elevator to serve all thirteen floors, and Jaebum, the resident of 11th, had to wait for it to come for what seemed an entire eternity. He internally cursed, seeing that he was bound to stop just a floor below, wondering what kind of psycho would be awake at these hours, let alone go somewhere. Well, there was him himself, but…  
  
It was another guy, hair messy and eyes sleepy; clothes looking like they were a bit too big on his skinny figure. Jaebum couldn’t deny, the guy was quite attractive even despite that smell of hangover reeking from him, and his entire existence screaming about not having enough of sleep last night.  
  
Jaebum knew him, at least he had faintly remembered having an elective a few semesters back with the guy, what was his name, Max, Malcolm or whatever. He was one of those foreign students who got here for an exchange program and actually stayed after, with a very adorable but fake-poor Korean when they needed to get that extra time to hand in their assignments.  
  
“Morning.” The guy nodded to him, pressing the button of the first floor and leaning against the wall of the elevator, as if trying to get a few more seconds of sleep before the doors open again.  
  
“Hi.” Jaebum responded, not really paying attention anymore as he was busy trying to untie the knot his earphones had formed.  
  
He also remembered seeing the guy entering the dorm yesterday, and suddenly the math did itself in his head. 10th floor the guy was coming from most definitely meant Jackson’s room, and Jackson plus an early morning leave could mean only so many things. However, Jaebum didn’t say anything, finally untangling his earphones and drowning himself in some R&B tune, completely zoning his companion out.  
  
When they finally got off at the first floor, Jaebum followed him with his eyes and a slight smile – the guy was clearly slightly limping and Jaebum humorously thought that at least he had a nice night, until the guy turned around to spare him a glance and say, “Nice slippers, by the way.”  
  
  
ii.  
  
  
Honestly, all Mark wanted that Saturday morning was to sleep, not to be glared at by some grumpy dude in the elevator, but he already had an idea that a lot of people in this dorm were weird. He himself spent half of the night listening to Jackson trying to console one of his friends about a breakup over the phone; another half of it Mark spent looking at his potential lover’s family photos that were shoved into his face against his will.  
  
On top of that, he hit his pinky toe into the corner of Jackson's table, so he decided to screw everything and unceremoniously limp his way out of the room at the crack of dawn.  
  
  
iii.  
  
  
The second time they met was a week after their first encounter. Jaebum was out for a jog, because his muscles couldn’t stand any more aimless sitting around in attempt to pretend that he was cramming for midterms. It was 9:46 AM, at least the clock in the elevator showed so, and this time the guy was already there when Jaebum got in.  
  
His clothes were wrinkled once again, and he smelled of a soap Jaebum knew a bit too well not to make conclusions – in the end, Youngjae always had a thing for these ridiculously sweet berry scents.  
  
“Morning.” The guy said, just like the previous week. His lip corners tugged up in a somewhat friendly smile, like they would’ve been close enough already. “You’re the pink slippers guy from last Saturday, right?”  
  
“I prefer people calling me Jaebum.” The latter snapped back at the teasing, but still darted his stare at his sneakers to make sure they didn’t have even a slightest tinge of pink on them this time. “And you are?..”  
  
“Mark.”  
  
Something, Jaebum didn’t really know what, probably seeing how ridiculously tired Mark looked, told his brain that it was okay to blurt out a sarcastic, “Tough night?”  
  
Surprisingly, Mark replied with the same intonation, completely up and ready for an early morning sass competition. “Wild. Unlike yours, probably.”  
  
Jaebum just rolled his eyes at this remark, not really eager to get into further discussions asides one last note that was supposed to win the imaginary argument. “Keep it going and soon it will seem like you’ve slept with the entire dorm.”  
  
“Well, there’s always you.” Mark laughed back, laugh wild and unrestrained as if the thought of it alone was ridiculous, his voice a bit muffled by the elevator announcing their arrival to the first floor.  
  
Jaebum gave him a scandalized look and sprinted down the lobby, not really knowing why the hell he was _blushing_ like a teenager.  
  
  
iv.  
  
  
It was becoming a tradition. A very weird and uncalled for one, but none of them seemed to mind, accidentally bumping into each other every Saturday; the only the timing was different, and the clothes they both were wearing. And the floors they used to meet in.  
  
“Morning.” It was Jaebum that time who stole Mark’s signature greeting line even before the latter managed to open his mouth.  
  
This time you could’ve called it a change of the scenery even, meeting on the stairs as the elevator wasn’t working that morning for whatever reason – no one from the administration cared enough to put a notice. And there was another thing that was different that day – they both were heading outside from the same floor, Mark reaching the stairs a few seconds earlier.  
  
“What’s up?” The latter smiled at him, smile toothy and perky, but soon he frowned at some girl who almost pushed him down while running somewhere, probably late, judging from her feverish loud rambling about how she was going to sue the entire dorm because it wasn’t suitable for people to live peacefully. “She’s not wrong, you know.”  
  
Jaebum laughed in response, because the girl truly wasn’t, but honestly what else could they afford being broke university students? “Whose room you stayed at last night?” A question unexpectedly escaped his lips against Jaebum’s will and his brains immediately started to scream _abort mission abort mission_ , but it was too late.  
  
“You know, Socrates died because he asked too many questions.”  
  
“Since I’m not good at philosophy and this hell hole at least has security cameras, I think I’m safe.”  
  
Mark turned at him with a daringly raised eyebrow, a bit surprised by Jaebum’s boldness, but he was naturally chill and laid back, so he shrugged it off pretty quickly, even before they reached the sixth floor, steps lazy and slow, exactly how they were supposed to be on a Saturday morning when they had nowhere to rush to. “Brian.”  
  
Jaebum had to think for a while to remember that particular resident of their floor, but when he did, he wasn’t really surprised, even if he thought that Brian was in a relationship already. He decided not to voice this fact out though, feeling like it wasn’t exactly his business.  
  
“See you next Saturday, I assume.” Jaebum simply waved the guy off, turning to go to the laundry room.  
  
  
v.  
  
  
However, next Saturday turned out be a disappointment as Mark was nowhere to be seen. They didn’t meet when Jaebum decided to go for a jog at 8 AM; they didn’t meet when he went to a convenience store before ten o’clock; not even when Jaebum opted for a walk before noon.  
  
Sure, they could’ve just missed each other, it was more than easy to do that, but that didn’t keep Jaebum away from aimlessly walking circles in his room, making his roommate sigh every time he took his shoes for yet another walk around the block.  
  
“You know, I could just get you his number.” Jinyoung, said, closing his book that he was trying to read. "My coursemate lives in the same dorm as he does."  
  
“Why would I need his number?”  
  
Jaebum _clearly_ didn’t have a crush.

Obviously.  
  
  
vi.  
  
  
They finally ran into each other a bit less than a month later, on a late Friday night when Jaebum was stumbling back to his room after a party. He was slightly tipsy even though he didn’t feel like it, a blissful blur of alcohol following him to the elevator. Of course, it was somewhere up there, so he had a blast waiting for it to come, resting against a wall until he heard someone calling his name.  
  
It was Mark, eyes also glimmering with intoxication as he probably was just back from some party as well, and Jaebum’s tongue was already loose enough to ask, “Whose turn is it tonight?”  
  
“No one’s. I’m changing dorms, so I’m living here now too.” Mark seemed to be truly amused by tipsy Jaebum not being able to concentrate on something for longer than a few seconds. “Are you sober enough to get back to your room on your own?”  
  
“I’m not even _that_ drunk, what are you saying?” Jaebum mumbled, but didn’t shake off he other’s hand that was supposed to secure that he got into elevator without bumping into anything.  
  
Everything was going pretty smoothly, Mark pressed the buttons of the ninth and eleventh floors while Jaebum was leaning against a wall and then _the typical_ happened. Im Jaebum was pretty sure that his life was full of clichés, but this particular one was especially bad – the lights went off and he got stuck in an elevator with a pretty attractive dude.  
  
“Great.” Mark mumbled, his voice echoing through the darkness, as he experimentally hit a few buttons to see if that would make the elevator wake up from its slump. Needless to say, it didn’t. “We’re stuck.”  
  
“And what are we going to do now?” Jaebum almost sing-songed, alcohol flowing in his blood not really letting him realize how screwed they were, because it was a Friday night, exactly the time when getting any help was probably impossible. Mark only sighed at that, taking out his phone.  
  
“There’s barely any signal to make a call, but I texted to my friend so he would find help for us.” He explained moments later, sitting down on the floor, the only source of brightness now being his and Jaebum’s flashlights, coming from their phones. “And now we wait, I guess.”  
  
They spent a few minutes in silence and Mark didn’t seem to mind that somehow, but then Jaebum just had to say, “I’m a bit mad, you know.”  
  
“And _how exactly_ did I manage to piss you off during these ten minutes?” Mark raised his eyes from the phone screen, busy playing some game to pass the time, an extra battery safe in his pocket in case of an emergency.  
  
“You didn’t show up for like a month.” Jaebum mumbled, and if he was at least a little bit more sober, he probably would’ve flung himself out of the elevator for saying this out loud and appearing as a weird pining creep, but drunk Jaebum was definitely something else.  
  
“What are you— Oh.” Mark bit his lips in amusement, trying not to start laughing. “I didn’t know you take it so seriously. I thought about it like a very funny coincidence.”  
  
“Jokes on you.”  
  
“Cute.” Mark finally let out a laugh, obviously enjoying the situation that was such a great opportunity to gather some blackmailing material when the other guy was so vulnerable. “But how about talking it all out after we get out of here and I stop feeling like claustrophobia will creep on me every second. Do you have anything, I don’t know, cards we could play or something?”  
  
Jaebum didn’t have any of those things, so they ended up playing truth or dare, which probably would’ve been more amusing if the surroundings were different; eventually it turned into more truth than dare, and after Mark passionately sang Korea’s national anthem so that the entire dorm could hear and Jaebum unsuccessfully tried to imitate a flamingo (what almost ended tragically, because he really wasn’t suitable for standing on only one leg in this condition) as their last dares, they simply resorted to answering little questions about themselves. A nice, quality bonding time.  
  
Turned out, Mark was a year older, but still in the same grade as Jaebum; a history major, who hated cucumbers but loved French fries. He loved animated movies and hated folk music; loved rollercoasters and disliked loud people. To sum it up, he was Jaebum’s type of person, the latter thought, feeling a bit sobered up for some reason.  
  
“What about five rounds of ‘Never have I ever’?” Mark suddenly said, eyes sparkling with mischief in the light of his dying cellphone. “The person who loses gets a penalty.”  
  
“And what’s that?”  
  
“A kiss.”  
  
 _How’s that a penalty_ , Jaebum asked himself, suddenly the thought of kissing the older guy seeming very, incredibly attractive even without any games. However, the latter added, “Just don’t lose on purpose, you’re too obvious.”  
  
“What are you implying?” Jaebum dramatically clutched his chest, trying to look calm and not like he was just caught. “Okay, let’s go.”  
  
Mark got silent for a while, trying to come up with a question, an innocent one for starters. “Never have I ever made a fool of myself trying to speak in a language I don’t know.”  
  
Jaebum’s cheeks flamed red from embarrassment as he was forced to tell a story how he was sending his parents off for a vacation a few years back and some tourist in the airport asked him in English how to get to the city center. And so he sent the poor guy to a completely different side, almost out of the city because he didn’t want to show that he didn’t really understand the question.  
  
Surprisingly, Mark’s finger also went down.  
  
“There was this guy in our class, an exchange student, and he spoke to me in French for some reason, so I tried to answer him with those few words I remembered learning in middle school. But then I probably said something really terrible because he punched me in the face and never talked to me again.” Mark told, grinning. “Your turn.”  
  
“Never have I ever walked the walk of shame.” There was a wide smile playing on Jaebum’s lips, proud of the question as Mark was trying to keep his poker face and shamelessly pretend he wasn’t lying. However, a few seconds later the second finger of his was down accompanied by a sigh – Jaebum was winning for now.  
  
“Never have I ever had a threesome?”  
  
Jaebum thought about it a bit, like it was hard for him to check in his memory about this kind of experience, but soon he shook his head, saying, “Nope.”  
  
“Took you quite a while to make sure.” Mark teased, but he was on the same boat.  
  
And the game went like that, a few more embarrassing stories escaping into the darkness of the elevator, and soon, after Mark’s vicious tactics that Jaebum noticed too late, the latter had all five of his fingers down, quickly being named as the loser who had to face the penalty. Which he didn’t mind, at all, but he wasn’t about to be happy about it so openly.  
  
“A game is a game.” He tried to nonchalantly shrug it off, but was immediately given away by his shaky breath, but Mark had the decency not to mention it as the younger leaned in.  
  
Jaebum smelled of soju and a chocolate candy he snatched from someone before leaving the party and honestly Mark found it all very attractive; he also was quite surprised how easily and effortlessly Jaebum’s lips landed on his. He expected a simple peck or something, because they didn’t set any rules as to what kind of kiss it should’ve been, but Jaebum apparently had something else in mind, tongue now inside Mark’s mouth. It was a no brainer that approximately a few seconds later it wasn’t just a _kiss_ anymore, rather a full making out session with the elder’s hands around Jaebum’s neck and the latter’s – in Mark’s hair.  
  
The temperature in the elevator suddenly got up by hundred degrees, when Mark’s hand wandered down to Jaebum’s ass, squeezing one cheek of making the owner of it gasp from surprise, but the latter didn’t seem to mind, leaning in to kiss the elder even deeper.  
  
They didn’t really care anymore that the elevator service could’ve shown up any second; especially not when moments later Mark was on his knees attempting to unbutton Jaebum’s jeans, and the younger was unrestrainedly moaning from a slightest touch, biting the back of his hand in order not to escalate what was happening here so quickly, when Mark took his cock into his mouth, giving it a few strokes before.  
  
“Oh god.” Jaebum feverishly mumbled among the series of moans and curses he spat out as soon as Mark started bobbing his head back and forth so deep down on the younger’s dick, it seemed like he didn’t have a gag reflex at all.  
  
The elder’s movements were well-calculated and skilled, not really leaving any air in Jaebum’s lungs to breathe, the latter’s hips jerking up rougher and rougher to fuck Mark’s mouth, and he had to steady himself with his hand against the wall. Not that long after, Jaebum felt a familiar warmth gathering in his abdomen, releasing it Mark’s mouth; and the latter swallowed it all, because first – he just felt like it, second – it was better to save some cleanup considering they still were stuck.  
  
  
vii.  
  
  
Forty five minutes later, when they were finally out of the elevator, free to do whatever they want, Mark was pinned against the wall of his new dorm room, roommate conveniently gone for the weekend and with Jaebum thrusting inside him, thrusts fast and sending him off the edge like no one did ever before.  
  
Usually, Mark didn’t fancy being on the receiving end, but if that meant he could ride Jaebum, what was exactly what he did a few minutes later, he really didn’t mind.  
  
*  
  
“Why are you laughing?” Mark breathlessly asked, falling down on his bed after they both took a shower. Sun was already rising, the blinding rays of it burning their eyes as they didn’t bother to close the curtains.  
  
“Now it’s really safe to say you’ve probably fucked every male resident in this dorm.”  
  
“Might be.” Mark shamelessly grinned, leaning in for another kiss before they drifted away to their dreams. “But you’re definitely my favorite by now.”


End file.
